character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
H'el (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary H'el was a clone created from the cells of countless of Kryptonians. However, he believes himself to be native born Kryptonian and one of the brightest students of Jor-El. The reasons of these false memories aren't fully known, but in his false origin story he was a prized student of Jor-El and was chosen to be the first Kryptonian test pilot in centuries, in a rocket designed by Jor-El. His departure was much celebrated and on the day of the launch, he was accepted into the House of El by Jor-El. During his voyage however, H'el was side tracked by unknown obstacles. Taking him through uncharted space, H'el arrived on Earth 27 years after Krypton's destruction only vowing to go back in time and stop the destruction of Krypton, not caring what it might cost Earth. H'el was created by Scott Lobdell, originally to be the New 52 equivalent to Bizarro. However, DC editorial decided that H'el should become an entirely new character due to the massive changes that would have been put in place. However, some remnants of H'el's original identity remain in his physical appearance. For instance, his inverted S symbol and his pale, scarred appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: H'el Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian and Clone Powers and Abilities: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Infrared Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Time Manipulation, Astral Projection, Forcefield Projection, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Telepathy and Teleportation Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Hit Superman with a punch that Superboy questioned whether Superman could even survive. Casually swipes Superman's attempted blitz away with a hand. Superman was left weakened and bloody. Blitzes and slams Superman into the ground, nearly knocking Superman out). His telekinesis also ignores durability on a molecular and atomic level 'Speed: At least FTL movement speed (Blitzed Superman) Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Tanked an attack from an angered Supergirl who charged into H'El, only to bounce back hurting her hands. H'El wasn't even moved back. Also withstood a hit from Superman speeding from orbit and bull-rushing him hitting H'El with punches that shake the planet and can be felt all the way down to Earth's core and up to the Watch Tower. H'El was fine overall, showing no signs of taking damage) Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, smart enough to build a device called the star chamber. The purpose of this device was to drain the Sun of its energy and to use this energy to travel through time. Doing this would've destroyed the solar system as well. The device was advanced enough that Superman needed to go to Lex Luthor for an explanation of it and was able to somehow misdirect Cyborg's Boom Tubes. H'El managed to do it long enough to keep the Justice League distracted. Weaknesses: H'el has a vulnerability to magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teleportation: H'El can teleport himself and others towards tremendous distances, as he was capable of teleporting himself and Supergirl from the bottom of the ocean to the sun's surface, as well as enormous structures like Superman's Fortress of Solitude in an instant. * Size Alteration: H'El could somehow alter the size of Supergirl to made her small enough to enter the shrinked city of Kandor and enlarge her afterwards. However, for some reason he is unable to alter his own size. * Telekinesis: H'El can psionically manipulate matter to his will, and even disassemble it on a molecular scale, being capable of pulling it apart atom by atom, as well as hold it in stasis anywhere H'El chooses for later use. ** Forcefield Projection: An extension of his Telekinesis, H'El can generate psionic barriers around himself and others to prevent harm. * Telepathy: H'El has the ability to enter other sentiment beings' minds and alter them to some extent, as shown when he taught Supergirl the human English language in an instant, tricked her to think that she was being attacked by Superman, and when he showed her a flashback of Krypton. It should be noticed, however, that he is unable of controlling the minds of beings that are ruled by raw instinct, as he couldn't manipulate any of the tribal clones of ancient Krypton. * Astral Projection: H'El can create astral versions of himself that are capable of traveling and interacting with his surroundings, as well as turn intangible others without being perceived by anyone except by those with heightened psionic abilities. He is also capable of make them visible to whomever he chooses and change it's appearance as well, but he is unable to use any of his array of abilities in this form. * Chronokinesis: After he was bathed on the Star Chamber's residual energy, H'El gained the ability to manipulating time. Besides the regular time-travel, he can also tap into the remnants of others' actions to see their recent past, as well as travel to more than one timeline at a time, being in different eras simultaneously (but doing so seems to place him under a huge toll). Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Kryptonians Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Clones Category:Size-Shifters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 4